When You Can't Sleep At Night -PruCan Lemon-
by MaximosBlack
Summary: Gilbert woke Mathew up one night in tears. When Mathew asked him what he was crying for, Gilbert spilled all his feelings out of him like a river. Mathew didn't want him to feel unloved, because it wasn't true. So Mathew expresses his love for Gilbert, and Gilbert expresses his to Mathew. * This is a lemon! And a Yaoi*


_**This is a lemon, Lemons are known to have sexy stuff in it. Like sex. This one has Yaoi sexy time. Read at your own risk!**_

Gilbert laid wide awake, his partner, Mathew wrapped up in the blankets and clenching onto his German love.

The occasional stream of moon and star light breaking threw the currents that moved slightly when the wind hit it gently.

The former countries eyes refused to flutter closed, his eyes swollen and red, weeping silently to himself, trying his very best not to wake Mathew up.

Gilbert's mind was flooded with mistakes he's made, drowning him in his insecurities, sorrow, and pain. Truth is, he was depressed but he never shown it. But tonight, something made him break down.

He's thought of many things, one was leaving Mathew. He felt he wasn't good enough for the shy nation, thinking he deserved better. Thinking that he will never meet up to Mathew's expectations.

Gilbert let out a long, shaky sigh, running a finger down Mathew's spine, making him rustle in the covers.

Mathew's eyes shot open, looking for Gilbert hastily once he didn't see his face facing his. Mathew sat up only for his head to be pushed back down on Gilberts lap.

Gilbert 'sh-ed' Mathew, petting his hair lightly and soothingly. Mathew sighed.

" G-Gilbert... wha-what are you doing up?" Mathew said glancing over at the clock. " Its 2:30 in the morning!" Mathew whispered drowsily.

" I-I-I just can't sleep.." Gilbert said, sniffling at the end.

" Why are you sniffling? Have you been crying?" Mathew said pushing Gilberts hand off of his head, sitting up trying to look for Gilberts eyes but he pushed his head away from Mathews.

"N-N-No! W-wh-why would I be crying!?" Gilbert asked shakily.

Mathew grabbed Gilbert cheeks, pulling his head so he could see it. Mathew's mouth slightly ajar, looking into the red ruby eyes of the Prussian, eyes swollen and puffy.

" Y-Y-you have been crying..." Mathew whispered, taking his hand off his face.

Gilbert turned his head away from Mathew, only letting his tears stream down his face. His hands came up to meet his face, hiding his view from the worried Canadian.

" Why are you crying, Gilly?" Mathew asked inching closer to Gilbert as he sniffled.

" I-I-It's nothing! I promise! Just go back to sleep." Gilbert said, but Mathew didn't take Gilbert's request.

Mathew squeezed Gilbert's cheeks with his hand, pulling him closer and planting a quick kiss on his soft lips.

" Tell me why you are crying, please?" Mathew said softly.

Gilbert feel silent, as if he thought Mathew will forget about his tears. Mathew took Gilberts hand and squeezed, trying to make him remember he asked something.

" do... Why do you love me?" Gilbert choked out softly.

Mathew's eyes grew in size, even though Gilbert couldn't see it, he was expecting it.

" I love you because you are nice, funny, and so much more I can't even explain." Mathew answered. " But that doesn't answer why you were crying now does it?"

Gilbert looked down and slightly shook his head.

" I've been really ... depressed lately..." Gilbert said

" Why have you been depressed?!" Mathew asked, growing loud.

" Because... I feel like a failure.. I feel like I cant love you as much as I can. I feel like I'm just a bother to you." Gilbert said trailing off of his thoughts for a second, but snapping back into reality quickly. " I just... don't see how I'm so special to you, I mean, look at me." Gilbert said looking up at Mathew who stood still, listening to Gilberts words.

" Gilly, you are amazing to me. You are fantastic to me. I love you with all my heart and it kills me that you would think I don't." Mathew said putting his fist on his chest lightly.

" You don't love me. Stop lying to yourself..." Gilbert said crying.

" Don't. You ever say that." Mathew said as his tone became more stern, making Gilbert flinch when Mathew got in his lap, his legs resting closely beside his.

" Let me prove it to you." Mathew said as he pushed his lips quickly onto Gilberts. Gilbert wrapped his arms around Mathew's back lightly, pushing him closer to his embrace.

Gilbert licked the bottom of Mathew's lip, asking politely for an entrance. Mathew opened his mouth slightly, only for it to be pushed open widely as Gilberts plump tongue came bursting past his lips.

Mathew wrapped his arms around Gilberts neck. Gilbert chuckled lightly into the kiss, making Mathew moan silently.

Gilbert pulled away, making Mathew whimper slightly.

" I love you too Mattie~" Gilbert said with his signature smirk. Mathew giggled, rewrapping his arms around Gilberts neck, resting his fore head on Gilberts.

" I'm glad, because I'm all yours now.." Mathew said, his words rolling of his tongue seductively making Gilbert shiver from the sudden switch of tone. Mathew let one of his fingers draw sloppy, useless patterns on Gilberts back, making him smile feeling relaxed.

Mathew pushed Gilbert onto the bed, laying on his back. Mathew straddled Gilbert, making him be pushed onto Gilbert's member.

Gilbert sighed loudly, closing his eyes as he felt Mathews hands start to travel up his chest.

" I want this off please." Mathew said as he bent into Gilbert's ear, his tongue flicking his ear lobe as his words left his mouth. Gilbert obeyed immediately, taking his shirt off with some help from the Canadian.

" Pants too." Mathew said smiling sweetly. Gilbert again obeyed.

Gilbert didn't know what happened to his old Mathew, but he liked this one as well. He loved the demanding tone and attitude he had seemed to gain. This made Gilberts lust grow more and more.

" Why am I taking off all these clothes when you are still fully dressed?" Gilbert asked mockingly.

" Fine. I'll take them off." Mathew replied, taking his clothing off teasingly.

Gilberts mouth hung open as he saw the shy nation break from his cocoon.

" I'm done.." Mathew said leaving him in his red and white boxers. Gilbert's eyes fell to Mathew's groan area.

Gilbert took his hand a swiftly put it in the hole of Mathew's boxers, rubbing just above him. Mathew gasped out loudly at the sudden contact, making his seme roll disappear as it seemed he's become the uke.

"A-a-ah..." Mathew moaned out quietly as he feel in between Gilbert's legs, he still rubbing above his member.

Gilbert chuckled, seeing his little Mattie's face twist with pleasure.

" S-st-stop.. Ah!" Mathew gasped out louder than before as Gilbert's hand wrapped around him fully and tightly, but not too tight were it caused discomfort.

" Why? You seem to like it." Gilbert said in his ear, kissing his cheek as he pumped him agonizingly slow.

"Mmm-mmm I-I-I don't w-want to come too fa-fa-fast." Mathew stuttered, his old self starting to come back.

" It doesn't matter." Gilbert said picking up the pace with his hand, making Mathew arch his back, pushing his head back into Gilbert as he moaned. " I want you to be happy, not me." Gilbert finished.

" A-a-a-mmmm... Gi-Gi-Gilbert." Mathew moaned loudly, pushing back even farther in to Gilbert's body, his lower half pushing against Gilbert's member making him sigh again with pleasure.

" Do you want it faster Mattie?~" Gilbert asked in Mathew's ear, biting it harshly making him yelp in the endless pit of moans coming. Mathew shook his head weakly, awaiting the motion.

Gilbert moved his hand more quickly, causing Mathew's pleasure to begin to reach the rim.

" G-g-gil- AH! I-I-I'm ab-about to cum!" Mathew yelled out in ecstasy. Gilbert smiled, only going faster.

" Come on Mattie, cum for me~" He said as he kissed up and down Mathew's neck, his free hand wrapping around Mathew's chest tightly.

" A-A-AH!" Mathew cried arching his back again. " G-Gilbert! AH~" He moaned loudly, his juices releasing as Gilbert still kept up the pace, stopping once in awhile to pull him in a circular motion.

Mathew panted heavily, Gilbert kept his hand in his boxers.

When Gilbert did take his hands out of the boxers, they were covered in the white sticky substance that made him smile in satisfaction.

Gilbert chuckled as Mathew watched him with half lidded eyes when Gilbert licked it off his hands, tasting each drop.

Mathew, lost with lust, got up and pulled Gilbert's boxers off with one swift motion.

" Your turn." Mathew said as he licked the tip, making Gilbert shiver with pleasure.

Mathew rubbed the insides of Gilbert's legs as he kissed up and down his length softly with butterfly kisses, making Gilbert whimper with the sensation.

Gilbert's eyes rested on Mathew alertly, watching him put the tip in his mouth, swirling his tongue over it.

"Ah... M-Mathew...mmm.." Gilbert breathed, making Mathew smile as he took more if his '5 meters' into his mouth, his tongue resting under Gilbert's member as he slide it in even more.

"AHHH!" Gilbert moaned, Mathew only smiling more as he bobbed his head. Gilbert tangled his fingers in Mathew's golden blonde hair, navigating him to Gilbert's desired spots.

Gilbert pushed Mathew's head down further, making him take more than half of him.

Mathew's mouth was at the base of Gilbert, his nose berried in the little hairs.

He swirled his tongue all over Gilbert, slightly moaning as he did so, sending vibrations all over him.

"A-a-ah! M-Mattie..." Gilbert breathed out.

Mathew, being smart, hummed in a questioning way, sending more powerful vibrations along Gilbert's length.

Gilbert started to squirm as his climax came closer.

" M-Mathew..." He breathed, Mathew still bobbing his head up and down him. " I'm about to.. AH!" Gilbert said as he let go in Mathew's mouth.

Mathew gladly swallowed ever drop, the taste of Gilbert danced on his tongue.

Gilbert panted, just like Mathew before.

" Now here's the real fun." Gilbert said before flipping Mathew onto his back, kissing up and down his neck quickly.

Gilbert slowed down the kisses and became less hasty, looking for the sweet golden spot on Mathew's neck.

Once he hovered over a certain spot, breathing over it slightly, making Mathew tense he knew this was that spot.

Gilbert lacked onto the spot at the bottom of his neck.

He bit it softly, then circled his tongue around it before sucking harshly onto it.

" Ah.." Mathew whimpered softly, feeling the pleasure come back to him.

Gilbert pulled away and looked into Mathew's eyes before kissing him passionately.

He pulled away.

" Are you ready?" He said as Mathew put his hand in Gilbert boxers once again and rubbed him.

" Oui." Mathew said smiling innocently, only turning Gilbert on even more.

Gilbert took off his and Mathew pants, then reached for the night stand opening a drawer and took out a bottle with clear, and thick substance, also known as lube.

He poured some on his hands, shutting it, then rubbing it on his member.

Mathew watched in anticipation, needing to feel Gilbert inside of him.

Gilbert slowly pushed into Mathew, mumbling something to himself as his eyes shut tightly in the pleasure.

Once Gilbert was fully in, he waited for Mathew to get adjusted to him.

" Y-you can go now..." Mathew said lustfully. Gilbert moved slowly, rocking his and Mathew's body gently together.

Mathew's moans were breathy and light while Gilberts were a bit stronger, making Mathew feel tingly inside below his belly.

" C-C-can you go, faster...?" Mathew asked shyly. Gilbert smirked.

" Anything for you~" Gilbert said, rocking quicker, Mathew's body rocking along with him.

" N-n-no... Gilbert, please faster..." Mathew said again.

" W-well o-ok then." Gilbert said chuckling at the end, speeding up faster this time.

"AH! Yes! L-li-like that!" Mathew said throwing his head back.

Gilbert continued to pound into Mathew forcefully, the sound of slapping skin filed the room.

" M-m-mhm..." Gilbert mumbled. " S-s-so tight.."

Gilbert became curious of that one blonde curl that bobbed in Mathew's face. He reached his hand out and hit it lightly with his finger.

"Ah... P-P-Pull it!" Mathew moaned, Gilbert obeying quickly.

He pulled it hard, making Mathew cry out in ecstasy.

"AHHH! I'm a-a-almost th-th-there Gil- AHHHHHH!" Mathew cried as Gilbert reached up and took the curl in his mouth, biting it, stilling pounding into Mathew hard.

"Mmmm... Me too M-Mattie."

Gilbert hit that golden spot inside of Mathew, making him yelp.

"H-h-hit there again!" He said, Gilbert unlatching himself from his curl. He stopped, and pulled out so that only the tip was in, then rushed inside of him, banging into the spot with so much force.

Mathew moaned louder and Gilbert joined in, banging into the spot countlessly.

" Ma-ma-Mathew I c-cant last much longer!" Gilbert cried, feeling his end is near.

" N-neither can I... Jus-just hit it... one more time!" Mathew cried as Gilbert did as asked, making Mathew cum, Gilbert wasn't too far behind.

Gilbert fell onto the bed, both a panting mess. They both trying to catch their breath.

Mathew wrapped his arms around Gilbert, nuzzling his chin in the crook of his neck.

" I love you Gilly-kins." Mathew said smiling softly.

" And I love you too, Mattie."


End file.
